


My Knightly Escape

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: A short sonnet written in response to the episode Good Knight MacGyver. Hope you like it - I don't know if I will take this any further or not although it could may a good time-travel story. Hmm





	My Knightly Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JackGywer for my awesome art work

[](http://www.directupload.net)

I dream of a place where love and mystery roam free. Where mystic beings dwell and knights and ladies are bound together by the hero's code of love.

I dream of my knight who has ravished my body with unyielding desire and I long to find him again. I want that feeling once again of being cherished, of having been shown the true art of chivalry from someone who knows what the meaning really is.

I look towards the setting sun, knowing that my knight will be returning soon upon his trustful steed, knowing that what his body will want and what my heart desires will be the same.

I yearn for my lover's touch with firry passion and I find it hard to control my desire, my body pulses just waiting for his touch. The memories of our nights together cause the burning to inflame even more until it is almost uncontrollable. Do I give in and take the chance to meet him?

But no, I know what my knight desires and therefore I wait, standing by our bed where our bodies will soon lie. And then I hear the neigh of his stallion as he nears the front gate and I am shaking uncontrollably from the sheer knowledge that he is almost here.

Then he steps into our room and takes my bare flesh into his calloused hands, pushes his lips hard against mine in a kiss that is full with unabated lust and as we slowly fall to the bed and his body covers mine, I finally am satisfied.

As he claims me as his own and as we rise in heated love to Heaven's Gates, I know I will at last be at peace as death once again claims my body. I know it can never claim my heart for that belongs to my knight. The man that roams from one place in time to another claiming the ladies and their hearts.


End file.
